


good boy

by hauntedstarcollection



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Praise Kink, geralt eats her out, triss pegs geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedstarcollection/pseuds/hauntedstarcollection
Summary: geralt gets pegged. that's it. there is no plot here at all.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Triss Merigold
Kudos: 35





	good boy

geralt considered himself to be a well rounded individual. he had lived a long life so far and seen many, many things. he’d done many things, as well. laid with women, men, elves, vampires. he didn’t brag, but geralt did think he’d well and truly tried most things when it came to adventurous sex. but oh, triss had to go and prove him wrong. 

geralt was by no means a young man, but he was a witcher in his prime. he’d stopped keeping track of his age a while ago, and he’d never thought to ask after triss’s age. he knew she had to be close in age to yennefer, the two had been friends before. well. before geralt.

geralt was shaken from his thoughts on age and experience when he felt soft and warm hands run over the curve of his ass. he hummed, pressing his forehead against his arms where they were folded on the bed. geralt was on his hands and knees, with triss behind him. from the sounds of it, she was admiring the view.

“you know, geralt,” triss ran her hands up the witcher’s back as she spoke, leaning over him. geralt felt the phallus triss had strapped on rub against his ass, and he shivered before she spoke again. “you do look fantastic like this. it’s a wonder i can keep my hands to myself when we leave the house.”

as if to prove her point, triss sat up and gave geralt’s ass a quick and light slap. geralt almost laughed, the mood lightening, and he felt himself relax further.

“c’mon, triss. i’m as ready as i’ll ever be,” geralt looked back over his shoulder. they’d already spent time working him open, applying a generous amount of oil to geralt’s fingers, triss’s fingers, geralt’s ass, and the impressively realistic looking dick triss was now sporting. triss nodded, leaning down and kissing geralt’s shoulder blade.

when triss pressed the tip of the phallus against geralt’s hole, he felt himself tense for a moment before relaxing. triss hummed quietly, rubbing her free hand against geralt’s side in a soothing gesture as she pushed in. geralt moaned softly, and he heard triss let out a pleased gasp as well. geralt knew the fake cock had been enchanted, and that triss was getting some pleasure from this, but he didn’t know to what extent.

triss didn’t stop until her hips were pressed against geralt’s ass, the cock buried inside the witcher. geralt was panting softly, letting himself adjust to the feeling after so long. he had been loyal to triss for a long time, so he wasn’t quite used to taking dick anymore. triss ground against him in slow movements, little gasps leaving her every now and then. geralt made a mental note to ask triss what it felt like for her later, but he was promptly distracted by triss grasping his hips in both hands.

“you alright, geralt?” triss rubbed her thumbs just above his ass, pulling out slowly and gauging geralt’s reactions. when geralt grunted and nodded, triss took that as her cue to fuck him properly.

“fuck! triss!” geralt scrambled to grab handfuls of their sheets, nearly tearing them in his eagerness. triss had set a quick pace, pulling out about halfway before snapping her hips forward again. words fled geralt’s mind, and he could feel his cock leaking precum as it was jostled by the way triss pulled geralt back against her thrusts. geralt rarely thought much about triss’s physical strength, but now he’d never been so turned on by it.

“that’s it, good boy,” triss praised, grinding against geralt’s ass before pulling almost entirely out. geralt barely had time to register the flush in his cheeks from the praise before triss was fucking into him again. crying out in pleasure, geralt threw his head back, gasping when he felt triss take a handful of his hair. “such a good boy, taking me so well. and you’re being so noisy for me, oh, geralt, you’re lovely.”

the praise went straight to geralt’s dick, and he wasn’t ashamed. not with triss. her grip on his hair wasn’t tight, it was only to keep his hair out of his face as she fucked into him at an almost punishing pace. geralt knew he’d feel it in the morning, and he was thrilled at the thought. when triss shifted her hips just slightly on the next forceful thrust in, geralt’s moans became much more consistent. he untangled one of his hands from the sheets, wrapping it around his slick cock and stroking himself quickly. 

“that’s it, make yourself cum for me, my love,” triss all but cooed, and geralt had to stop himself from whimpering. he dropped his head forward, throwing himself back to meet triss’s thrusts before tensing up. geralt came hard and suddenly, his jaw open in a nearly silent cry of pleasure. he worked himself through it, stroking his cock as triss slowed to just grinding deeply inside of him, letting him clench around her dick as he rode out the orgasm.

“geralt,” triss panted, leaning down and kissing geralt’s back. geralt could hear in her voice that she was close, but he had better ideas of how to make her orgasm. he pulled away just slightly, and triss took that as her hint to pull out. geralt hissed at the loss, his body sensitive and feeling wrung out. 

once they’d separated and triss had fallen onto her back beside geralt on the bed, geralt pushed himself to his hands and knees again. triss watched with curious amusement as geralt undid the clasps on her hips, helping her out of the strap and setting the whole contraption onto their bedside table. she didn’t stop him as he kissed her hips, not stopping until he was settled comfortably between her legs.

“geralt,” triss moaned his name now, running her fingers through his hair as geralt’s lips found her clit. he pressed a kiss to it before lapping at it a few times, using his fingers to spread her lips and get more direct access. pushing herself up on one arm, triss watched geralt as he sealed his lips around her clit, sucking and running his tongue back and forth over it in quick little movements. 

“just like that, you’re so good for me,” triss praised, her chest heaving as geralt buried his face between her thighs. one of his hands came up, cupping her breast before pinching her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it between them. triss’s thighs tightened around geralt’s head, and all he could do, all he wanted to do, was moan into her wet folds. geralt sucked harder on her clit before pulling away, rubbing it in quick circles with two fingers. his other hand stayed at her chest, and his mouth moved down, licking into her entrance.

with a satisfied cry, triss dug her nails further into geralt’s hair as she orgasmed. her whole body trembled, and geralt couldn’t stop himself from staring. he loved watching triss cum. she was always the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen, but watching her cum was like laying eyes on a goddess. he had no idea how he’d gotten so lucky.

once triss was finished, geralt licked his lips and sat up on his knees, running his hands over her pale thighs.

“you did so well,” triss praised softly, reaching for geralt’s arm and pulling him down. the witcher curled around her side, and triss wrapped both of her arms around him as geralt laid his head on her chest. one of her hands went to his hair, smoothing it down. the other rested on his side, and triss was content to feel geralt’s heart begin to slow back to the witcher’s version of normal.

“thank you,” geralt rumbled, his beard scratching against triss’s chest when he spoke. triss loved geralt when he was like this. calm, satisfied, wanting nothing more than to be held and to rest.

“of course, geralt. get some sleep,now,” triss murmured, scratching her nails gently against geralt’s scalp.

the witcher did not need telling twice.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm on twitter @ hauntedstarc and i take requests!


End file.
